Overpowered
by Pikashark
Summary: Just a one chapter story of a kid in Altomare who has a unique power. I don't really know what the genre is.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

**Overpowered**

My name is Jack Bird. I live in Altomare. I am now sixteen, brown hair, brown eyes, the average teenage boy. Except from one thing. I have a power, an uncommon power in the Pokémon world. If I get very angry or upset, I end up releasing a shock wave, which is uncontrollable. It also seems to grow in power as I grow. When I was only three, my brother had upset me (I don't remember, my mum told me he did) and I ended up popping his ears. You know, like on an airplane. Later, when I was four, my brother upset me once again, and I popped his ears again. But when I was six, I managed to shatter a window at school. When I was nine, I managed to knock away all the people in the room and shatter a double glazed window. Now I get to when I was fourteen, which is when this story takes place.

-

I was walking along the stone pier, looking out to the blue sea, wincing as the glare of the sun got me in the eye. A couple of Wingulls were flying in the sky. It was a normal, beautiful day in Altomare. I had one goal. This was to help Latias guard my town. Recently, her brother, Latios, had died. I had seen Latias and Latios a few times in the last month. And it was all in the same day. At night, I had snuck out and seen this kid and Latias racing and avoiding a mad Aerodactyl. Later that night, I saw them charge into big wave that was going to destroy Altomare, but they beat it and we were saved. Just in case Latias ever needed help, I would be there to help save Altomare and be a hero. I walked away from the pier and into the centre of town to get an ice cream. It didn't take that long; it never did once you learnt your way around the maze of alleyways and canals. A right here, left there, right after the left there etc. I was in the middle of an alleyway. Unlike your classic alleyway, it wasn't dark and scary; it was just the bricks of houses on both sides and a usual concrete ground. But like your classic alleyway, no one usually went through it. I was about to emerge out towards a canal when some people suddenly came in and pushed me back in, knocking me over onto a hard floor, sending a sharp pain up my spine.

"What're ya doing here, Tweety?" a voice said. I looked up to see it was the three kids at school that bully me. The one on the left was Josh McOundell. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and glasses. He also had a scar on the back of his hand. The right one was Bill Firth who had blue eyes, black hair and a lot of freckles. The one in the middle, the one who spoke, was Dan Cronto. He had black hair and blue eyes. They were all wearing black, there outfits for when they walk around town. It was then I realised that I was in the alleyway beside Dan's house!

"Don't call me Tweety!" I shouted at them, hoping they would leave.

"Ooh, what're ya gonna do?" Dan said, causing laughter from them all.

"I dunno, something," I muttered.

"Look, we only wanted to talk," He said, coming forwards slightly. They all then slowly started walking towards me.

"We know what you wanna do when you're older" Josh said. I got up as they surrounded me and cornered me against a wall. I pressed against it, feeling it's coldness on my back.

"You wanna guard Altomare with Latias," sneered Bill.

"Well, you won't be able to!" said Josh, also sneering.

"Why not!?" I asked, confused and scared at what they were gonna do.

"Because we're gonna kill her!" whispered Dan, threat in his voice.

"You wouldn't!" I shook my head not believing them.

"And we'll show you how," Dan said.

"I'll get the doll," Josh reached into his bag and pulled out a Latias plush doll.

Dan took the doll away from him and got out a small knife. "We're gonna cut her up," Dan said, starting to cut the wing of the doll, letting the stuffing come out freely. I was muttering 'no' very quietly while they continued. "And then I'll cut here," He then removed the tail, then the hands. I watched the small red parts fall to the concrete. "And then..." He slowly started to slice through the neck.

-

He didn't get very far, as with a deafening scream, my power was unleashed! I watched in horror as they were vaporised. Their skin was disappearing, revealing the insides of the body, which also, along with the bones, managed to turn to atoms. The buildings started to collapse and turn to dust and small chunks, falling apart around me, yet the force pushed them away. After that I saw everything I knew slowly crashing down, filling the canals that went through Altomare. My home was being destroyed, and I was the cause of it. I saw many more people receiving the same fate as the bullies. Trees were also torn to splinters, streetlights snapped in two or more pieces, everything sinking into the water. It was the devastation of my hometown. And then the power had left me, and I fell to the floor.

-

I woke up, and immediately shielded my eyes from the blazing sun. I gazed around at the destruction I had caused. I saw parts of buildings pointing out from what was now an expanse of water. Small islands of rock were all that was left of the concrete, and I was sitting on one. As I continued my look around, I found Latias, directly behind me. In her eyes, I saw fear, despair, hate, fury, and sorrow; the emotions flowed out of the golden irises and bore through my skull. It was then I realised what I fear the most:

Myself.

This was an idea I had one time, and decided to do it. Don't worry, Altomare is fine and well! This was just a side story I guess. Read n Review.


End file.
